Demon Slayer
by Shi no Hikari
Summary: this is a BtVS/SM crossover. it's in the btvs crossover section cause it's all in sunnydale (mostly)


Demon Slayer

hiya people! my name's rachel. i'm alex's twin sister. she's chaos no megami. i dunno how far this fic will go but here's my first shot at fanfiction.

btw- read my bio

~ok, this is almost AU in both shows. in SM they stopped the Silence and the inners and outers work together ok. galaxia/chaos never happened. rini disappeared after telling serena that darien wasn't her father. in BtVS it's very AU. instead, i'm saying they're all in high school and cordy is still there. ANGEL WILL BE IN IT LATER AND SO WILL CONNOR AND THE LA GANG HOOKED UP WITHOUT CORDY. i actually like cordy, so don't be surprised if i make her and serena friends. buffy knows spike has an obsession with her but they haven't slept together. yet. glory hasn't happened yet and i don't know if i'm gonna put her in. joyce is alive cuz i like her and dawn is there to but she and buffy don't get along.

ages:

Serena, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Cordeila, etc - 18

The Sailor Senshi were losing in a fight with a monster. Serena was just nearing them, and Tuxedo Mask was sitting in a tree as per usual. What was odd was that while the youma was hurt from their powers and attacks, they didn't kill him or even stop him from attacking.

Finally Lita shouted to it, "What the hell are you? We can't hurt you! But you're a youma and we kill them."

"It's because he's not a youma" said Serena, finally arriving on the scene after dealing with a newly-risen vampire. "He's a demon." She stepped in front of the senshi.

"Could it be that I have engaged the Slayer?" asked the demon in a surprised and happy voice.

"You want to get engaged?" asked Serena, hunkering down into a fighting stance. "But I don't even know you. And to my everlasting joy I never will." With that she lashed out at him with a silver blade from her pocket. She thrust the blade at him, but he parried it. Instead of lunging back like he expected, she double-looped the blade and brought it back down again.

"You fight in an alien manner" he said, jumping back to avoid the dagger.

"Alien?" repeated Serena, following up on her swing. "You can say that, the way you look?"

And indeed, he did look very odd. He was covered in pebbly blue skin like a crocodile's and streaks of red ran through it randomly. He had an almost-human head, though it was the same blue as his body, he had red eyes, and his ears were pointed. On shoulders, wrists, knees, ankles, neck, and elbows were runes engraved in his skin.

Serena danced lightly on the balls of her feet. Then she thrust the dagger forward like a sword, her Keeper had had a thing for fencing lately. The demon parried it with difficulty, then sidestepped her next lunge. Finally, she grew tired of this chase-like fight and threw the dagger in the air, gripping it by the blade. She slammed the hilt of it onto his head, rendering him unconscious. Then she called, "Andrea?"

Another girl stepped out into the clearing, barely two or three years older than the senshi. She had short brown hair with blue streaks and emerald-green eyes. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a tank-top. She examined the demon. Finally she said, "It looks like a regular run-of-the-mill demon." She shook her head. "But see the runes?" Andrea pointed to the one in its neck. "Someone sent it. The runes are protections against gold. It's good you brought your silver dagger, not the gold one." Then she pointed to the ones on its arms and legs. "They also made it resistant to copper and bronze." Andrea shook her head. "I don't like this. Someone's looking to kill you, Serena. You'd best be careful."

Serena looked up from the demon. "Do we need it anymore?" she asked the youngest Keeper in history.

"Nah" said Andrea, looking like the teenager she was. "He's a Razulu Demon. They're like pawns. Incredibly stupid, really. Other demons use them by implanting the task in their brains. The only good, or bad, thing about them is that they have a ton of brute force. Other than that, they're no better than vampires."

"Speaking of vampires, I ran into one on my way here" said Serena conversationally as she thrust the blade of the dagger through the demon's heart. Like a vampire, he exploded into dust. Unlike a vampire, the ashes flamed into red fire and when it cleared, the only mark that he had existed was a scorch on the ground. Then she turned to Andrea. "There's something you're not telling me."

Andrea sighed. "The mark on its forehead" she said.

"It had the symbol of death" said Serena, confused.

Andrea shook her head. "No" she said. "It looked like the Japanese character for death, but it was in Old Thak."

Serena sucked in her breath. "That means that-" she began.

"The Master has died, the Gateholder has been returned, and the Myst Lord has risen" said Andrea, all traces of humor gone. "That means that-"

"We have to leave" said Serena in an emotionless voice.

Andrea nodded, her face grave. "I know you don't want to" she said. "But your duty comes before wants. As the Demon Slayer, it is your duty to scour out the demons and kill them. As the secondary Vampire Slayer, you must also stop them. You must unite your powers will you sister Slayer's to beat the Myst Lord. It is the only way."

Serena scrubbed her face with her hands. "Where to?" she asked, voice muffled.

"Sunnydale, California" said Andrea.

Serena's head shot up. "It's gotten that desperate?" she asked, clearly not believing it.

Andrea nodded again.

Serena sighed. "To the Hellmouth" she repeated. "When?"

"Our flight leaves in an hour" said Andrea. "I read the signs of this a week ago, and scheduled a plane."

"You _knew_(ital)?" asked Serena angrily.

Andrea didn't even hesitate at the anger on Serena's face. "I didn't know precisely" she demurred. "I was scrying and I saw the Hellmouth and the Vampire Slayer. We are needed. She and her Watcher were dead in my vision, the Dark Lord and Myst Lord becoming one creature."

Serena sucked in her breath. "That girl is the only hope for survival?" she asked.

"No" said Andrea, eyes bright. "By herself, yes. But she has powers helping her. Two wiccans, and an ex-demon.-"

"Which one?" asked Serena tersely.

"Anyanka" replied Andrea.

"Damn" cursed Serena. "Vengeance demon."

"But she is no longer a demon" explained Andrea. "By the power of True Love, she has become mortal and human. But she left their grouping a while ago. She and her boyfriend broke up at their wedding."

"What other powers are there?" asked Serena tiredly.

"She has the force of two vampires" said Andrea.

Serena's head shot up again. "A Vampire Slayer taking help from two _vampires_?!" she squeaked. "Who?"

"Angelus" reported Andrea.

Serena sighed in partial relief. "I can understand that" she said softly. "Angelus would want to pay for the deeds he committed before his soul was returned. The other?"

"William the Bloody" said Andrea. "Also known as Spike."

"_Spike?_" repeated Serena. "But he doesn't have a soul, and he believed that he was changed to kill her."

"Apparently he's fallen in love with her" said Andrea. "The Keeper's Council is more informed than the Watcher's Council, but even they don't know why. It also seems that there was a government operation that fought against the demons and vampires. They put a chip in his brain that hurts him if he hurts a human." As an afterthought she added, "He can hurt vampires and demons, also. Just not humans."

Serena sighed again. "Alright" she said. "Do you have my stuff?"

Andrea pointed to the seven bags she had by a tree. "I have your stuff, my stuff, magick stuff, and enough money to survive for a while" she reported.

"Enough to buy a house?" asked Serena. "I think we're going to be there for a while."

Andrea grinned. "I have about a hundred thousand" she said. At Serena's gasp she said, "I've been saving up for a long time. Most is from my parents actually."

Serena giggled slightly. "They're rich enough" she agreed. "The billionares of that electronic company."

"It's enough to buy a house, a car, put you in the Slayer's school, and keep us alive for a while" said Andrea, still grinning. "Even enough to get us some help from certain people."

"Bribery?" asked Serena with a raised eyebrow. Then she grinned. "My kind of style. Let's go."

With that the two girls walked arm in arm over to the bags, and then to the airport, never to be seen in Tokyo again.

Serena looked out the window. She saw the land get closer and closer until they were only a few feet away from the ground. She and Andrea had been on the stupid plane for 10 hours after leaving Tokyo. She did feel a bit bad for leaving the senshi, but they did deserve it. A gentle tap on her shoulder roused her from her thoughts. A glance at her side revealed Andrea.

"Serena" she whispered. "Here." She took out two wallets and handed the silver one to Serena while she kept the green one for herself.

Serena opened it. She looked at the ID in it. Serena Blade, it read. She gently brushed her cropped hair as she looked at the picture. Before leaving Tokyo, she had gotten her hair cut to her shoulders and blue streaks added, like Andrea's. "We look like sisters now" she had remarked. It was a good plan. Convince people they were sisters and they wouldn't ask questions about family. They wouldn't ask about parents so Andrea wouldn't have to tell one of her stories.

"Ready to go?" asked Andrea.

Serena nodded.

The two of them grabbed their carry-on bags and walked out the door as soon as it opened. It was hot outside. Good thing we changed, Serena thought. Indeed, both girls had changed into shorts. Andrea had kept her tank-top, and Serena had changed into a halter. They at least remembered that they needed to bring all of their summer clothes with them, despite that it was chilly in Tokyo. Walking through the terminal, Serena looked around at the things that Japan didn't have.

When they were finally in a cab taking them to the house the Council had gotten for them, Serena finally mentioned something to Andrea. "I don't get it" she said softly, so that the driver couldn't hear. "I've heard that the Watcher's Council is very mean to their Slayer. How can the Keeper's Council be so much nicer to us, when they're from the same mold?"

Andrea sighed. "It's because the Keeper's Council has finally realized that they can't control the life of their Slayer" she explained softly. "Yes, they can inform you, and you still have to follow certain regulations, but besides that, as long as you fulfill your destiny, you can do whatever. The Watcher's Council hasn't been nice to their Slayer because they don't agree with that. They want to be in charge. Buffy, the Slayer, went against them too many times for them to fully like her."

The cab stopped in front of a white Victorian-age house. "We're here" he announced, oblivious to their conversation behind him.

Serena and Andrea grabbed their bags from the back. Andrea handed him the fare and he drove off. Then she and Serena turned to face each other. Grinning like little girls, they dashed up the steps. Andrea fished a small key out of her pocket, and opened the door. She shut the door behind them before she looked around the house.

And what a sight it was. First the two girls explored the first floor. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. A staircase led to a basement that had an underground pool. In front of the door was another staircase, this one going up to the second floor. They first reached a bedroom. It was painted yellow. "Mine!" announced Andrea. The next bedroom was painted pink. Cringing, both girls said, "Guest!" The third bedroom was dark blue and black. "Way cool! Mine!" announced Serena. Also on that floor was another bathroom, and a spare room, which they decided they would make into their workout area.

Andrea made the final discovery. In the closet of her room was a staircase that led to a small attic. The previous owner must have been a wiccan because there were magickal artifacts all around the room. "And this" said Andrea. "Will be our work room." It made sense. Since the staircase was hidden, no one would ever see that half of the attic. The other half had a normal entrance and looked larger, a trick of the lighting, so that it seemed as if it filled up the entire space.

Serena and Andrea each headed to their bedrooms and began to unpack and look around. Serena liked the furniture in her room well enough, so she didn't want to change it. There was a four-posted bed with a sheer white curtain, a silver lounge-seat, a window-seat, a desk, and a vanity, both of which had hard-backed chairs. The color scheme was blue, black, and silver. She finished unpacking and walked out into the hallway.

Curious, Serena peeked into Andrea's room. If her room was like ice, Andrea's was the golden opposite. She had roughly the same furniture but her's were yellow, orange, or gold. And instead of a lounge-seat she had a yellow plush chair.

With their stuff settled in, the two girls checked the clock. It was 8:00. A glance at each other and Serena asked, "Now what?"

"Let's check out the club they have here" suggested Andrea. "It's called the Bronze."

"Alright" said Serena.

Both girls returned to their rooms, changed, then came back out. Serena had changed into a glittery halter top and a pair of tight denim jeans. She had glitter all over her arms and neck, and she was wearing a small sapphire pendant. Andrea had kept on her tank top, but had changed into a pair of black denim jeans. With a grin at each other, they headed outside. A black Porshe was waiting for them. When Serena gasped, Andrea said, "I bought it a while ago. The company agreed to bring it here."

The girls hopped in and began the drive to the Bronze. On the way, Serena asked, "What are we supposed to do about the Vamp Slayer?"

"What do you mean?" asked Andrea.

"I mean, do I make her my friend, my enemy, or a rival?" explained Serena. "And I've heard she has a coertie of friends who know about her. What of them?"

"You're getting sharp, Serena" said Andrea with a grin. Keeping her eyes on the road, she began her idea. "My idea is to make both allies and rivals within her friends. As for Buffy herself, we want you not to be _friendly_, but not to, like, try to be someone who'll kill her. She has one friend, Cordelia Chase. She's the popular girl. You'll try to be one of her best buds. Alexander Harris, you want to make him like fall in love with you. Willow Rosenburg, we just want her to be impressed by you."

"And the Watcher?" asked Serena.

"Leave him to me" said Andrea. At Serena's blank look she elaborated. "I'm taking a job as a Lit. teacher there. Rupert Giles is his name. Since I'll be like an English teacher, not only will it not seem odd if I come to the library a lot, but it won't seem odd if I send someone there."

"What does any of this have to do with the library?" wondered Serena.

Andrea grinned. "The library is like their head-of-operations" she explained.

"Way cool" said Serena with a grin.

"By the way" said Andrea slyly. When they reached the parking lot, she pulled a small card out of her pocket. "Your brother sent you a birthday gift."

Serena took the card and nearly screamed with delight. He had bought her a motorcycle! Since she was 18 she could also drive it legally! When she heard Andrea chuckle and sigh, Serena said, "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course I do" replied Andrea. "When you were Chosen as Demon Slayer, he was determined to have some part in it. The only thing he could do was become a Keeper. He was one of the youngest, besides me, to achieve it." In a softer voice she added, "He deserved it. Because he did it to make sure you were safe. I couldn't miss him more than you do, though."

"That's not exactly accurate" corrected Serena gently. "He is my brother, yes, but you are his love. And" she added slyly. "More than that."

Andrea blushed furiously when she pointed to the ring on her finger.

"When's the date?" asked Serena.

Andrea chuckled. "Not for a while. Probably some time during the spring, maybe next April." Andrea giggled as she parked the car and then they headed into the Bronze.

Three hours later they came back out, leaving behind a bunch of very sad boys, namely Alexander Harris.

"You move fast" commented Andrea.

Serena shrugged. "Xander's actually kinda cool" she admitted. She glanced about then added, "Did you see Buffy?"

Andrea grinned. "She was full on making out with some guy in the back" she said.

Serena chuckled. "That was Spike."

"No way. Really?" asked Andrea. "Man, for a vampire, he's actually kinda cute."

"ANDREA!" exclaimed Serena.

"Serena, I'm just joking" said Andrea between her giggles. "Besides, he's definately too into peroxide poisoning to be cute."

Suddenly, Serena stopped. "Andrea, head back" she whispered distractedly. "I'll catch up with you."

"What-" began Andrea, but seeing the look on her face only said, "Alright." She continued the walk to the car, hopped in, then drove off towards the house.

Serena on the other hand, stole silently into the alley by the Bronze. Seeing a shadow moving, one that was definately not human, she stalked after it silently. Moving silenly, she saw a vampire. He was bulky and awkward, obviously newly-risen. She moved up behind him and slipped her silver blade out of her pocket. Just as she was about to bring it down on him, her foot hit a rock. It made little noise, but it was enough to make him flinch away. "Damn" she cursed softly, regretting not moving faster. Throwing caution to the wind, she charged him.

The vampire must have been a football player or something because he had arms like steel. He was clumsy, but even if he couldn't dodge her swings he was able to take them without much pain.

Finally she grew impatient and slammed the silver blade through his heart. Silver was as lethal to vampires as it was to demons. Just as he exploded, Serena heard people coming up behind her. Frantically, she climbed up a ladder and on top of a building to listen.

It was the Slayer. Buffy, her name was. Xander was there too, and the two girls from the Bronze. One pulsed with magic. That must be Willow, thought Serena. The other is Cordelia. She scrutinized the girl. Looks like a bitch, she finally decided. Shouldn't be too hard to get on her good side.

"Buff, what's going on?" asked Xander, panting for breath.

"I-I saw a vampire" said Buffy.

"Um, no offense Buffy, but there aren't any vampires here" said the redhead, who Serena guessed to be Willow.

Cordelia moved around until she stood in the light of the street lamp. "Eww, gross!" she exclaimed. "There's, like, dirt and dust all over the ground."

Buffy took a closer look. "That isn't dust" she told Cordelia. "That's my vampire."

"But-who killed it?" asked Willow.

"I dunno" said Buffy.

"Hey, maybe it was Spike" suggested Xander.

"Maybe" said Buffy. "He's been on this macho-man image lately."

"I didn't do it, though I almost got here soon enough to" said Spike, stepping out of the shadows. "Bloody thing pushed me into a wall."

"Spike, did you see who did this?" asked Buffy impatiently, ignoring the look on his face.

"Of course I did, Slayer" he drawled. He pointed a finger to the building Serena sat on. "She's up there."

"What?" said everyone below.

Serena on the other hand, was panicked. They couldn't see her. They couldn't. If they did, they'd never belive her story. Especially the vampire. She looked over the rim slightly to see Buffy and Spike, followed by Xander coming up to the roof. She jumped over to the next house, looking back to make sure they weren't following her. "Damn" she cursed, not bothering to keep her voice down. They knew she was there anyway.

"Hey, come back!" shouted Buffy.

But Serena was too fast for them. When the Slayer and Spike stopped a few houses behind her she called to them, without turning around so they could see her face, "Who I am doesn't matter. Choose your friends cautiously, but your keep enemies closer." Then she turned, her profile bathed in moonlight. "Slayer, understand that I am not one of your little followers. I will not help you unless I am doing my duty. You are an accessory, deal with it. You can't beat the new enemy, that's why I am here. But I will not hesitate to get rid of you if it is deemed necessary by the Council or my partner. Learn your place, Buffy Summers, or it will be taught to you painfully." With that she jumped away, deciding it would be best if they thought her to be an enemy.

"And I thought Cordy was a bitch" said Buffy into the silence after her.

"I heard that Buffy!" called Cordelia from below the building.

"Is that a bad thing?" muttered Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

please review!! flames, compliments, anything! ideas on where to take this story! if i should continue it or start a new fic! if i should pair serena up with someone!


End file.
